Crossful Gift of Hope!
by Miarushii
Summary: A month after the Nyx Battle, Akihiko find himself on the Dorm Rooftop wondering if he can find his new Goal of life. Will he ever finds it? A story about a twisted fate between Akihiko and Morgan female vers.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 : Beginning of a New Life

It's been a month after the Nyx Battle and so far my life is quite normal. *Sigh* but normalcy are killing me. I hope all those Tartarus and Shadows didn't disappear so I could have something to play with and also… *shook his head* what am I thinking?

I'm glad that those weird creatures or that creepy tower and also that eerie green moon disappeared. But still…I lose my hopes and goals to live and keep on thinking what should I do now?

Suddenly, a bang of a door flying opens startles him. A tall guy with a beanie and wearing a maroon pea coat stood in front of him. "Oi! Aki, you're gonna sit there all day?! Mitsuru will kill ya and all the preparations downstairs were in mess!" He sigh and facepalm himself. "You really like to take everything easily "The man sits next to him and take off his beanie and reveals his dark brown hair that matches his deep gray eyes. "Well guess that I could take a rest too. Damn that Mitsuru bossing around my ass tch…"He grimaced.

I look back at him and smirks "What do you expect from our Miss. Kirijo? And I thought you were at school? Or did you-"Before I could finish my sentence another bang from the door flying open startle us and now it was a girl. She is in her school uniform with brunette color hair, she also have some hair pins on showing 'XXII' , a pair of red crimson eyes that somehow attracts people to stare into them, panting she walks toward us with a half tired half mad face.

On the other hand, the guy who were sitting next to me just now were sweating some cold sweat and it seems that he know what were actually happening. "SHINJI! Why did you left the class?! And came running here?! Did you know how worried I am?!" " M-Minako?! W-what I-I can explain! A-and WTH are you doing here?!"

As both of them continue their fights I look up again at the sky. Even though my goals of life is not clear yet I should treasure this peaceful moment of life I'm having right now and find my true goals of life beside protecting these kids. As the fight heating up, I should stop them before the whole dorm were destroyed " Now, now stop it! Both of you!" I put my left arm around the guy with dark brown color hair's shoulder and the other one at the girl's. "While both of you already here, why don't you guys help me decorate the dorm and clean up the mess before the others and Ken come back from school"

The two look at each other for a moment and smile. "Since I got no other things to do and can't go back to school now I will say.." I know she would ask for something after this "Sure but you have to treat me some takoyaki!" Yup, I knew it and so I just nodded "Yay! Thank you Senpai!" Then we both chuckle at our once leader childish acts.

Before I finally get back to work I took a quick glance toward the calm blue sky and it makes me wonder can I finally find that goal of life I've been searching for? As I continue to space out I saw a hand waving right in front of my face and it was the guy's hand. "You're spacing out Aki! Now better get back to Earth before Mitsuru come here!" "Yeah! What were you thinking actually senpai?" I give them a smile and starts to walk "Just thinking about life" Both of them look curious but they slip it off to not waste any more time. And so my challenge to find a new goal begins..

QwQ Finally! Chapter 1 is up! Reviews and comments are really much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! For the 2****nd**** chapter hyahahaha and if you guys wondering the "I" actually prefers to our hawt silver hair boxer from P3/P3P and YES! It's Akihiko Sanada's P.O.V hoho and be kind to review after reading cause it will help me boost up my confidence and may help me to write more better stories in the future or after this XD **

CHAPTER 2: Preparation for a Birthday and A weird Dream

After the whole dorm were decorated with colorful balloons, and some other basic party decoration stuff it's time for me to put up the banner. "Oi, Shinji where's the ladder?" "Just find it yourself! I'm busy cooking here!" The tall guy yells from the kitchen while working with his royal cuisine cook that Mitsuru asked him to do after he went back from school. I sigh and rub my ears "Damn you Shinji you almost got me deaf! You don't have to yell tch.." I run my fingers to my silver color hair (like a hot guy model *nosebleed*) and starts to look for the ladder.

"Now where's that damn ladder?" I search around the dorm and finally stop in front of the hallway leading to the storeroom and see that the storeroom door widely open and it seems that the light in the room is on too. I walk to see what's in there and were surprise to see the brunette sitting on the floor with some pictures scattering on the floor and a box that also contains some pictures on the floor with her and sitting at the corner of the room was the ladder "Hmm…it seems that you found the ladder Minako and some stuffs too"

I crouch down next to her to take a closer look at the pictures and the pictures that were in her hand. "Owh, Akihiko senpai! Look! it's the picture of you, Mitsuru-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai!" I take one of the picture and observes it. "Hmm..it is, it's me and those two back in our junior years." It was a picture of Mitsuru giggling while her other hand is actually holding the camera while I poke shinji's nose with a twig while he's sleeping on the school rooftop bench back at Gekkou High. The picture does bring back memories and I couldn't help but smile at the picture, then I place the pictures back into the box. "Well we gotta be hurry before Ken came back from school and can you help me put up the banner?" "Sure, senpai" The brunette quickly put back the box back to where it came from.

"Sorry for wasting time! Let's go now!" She took the ladder and went out of the room. "W-wait! Minako I can take the ladder-"I sigh as she already went down stair back to the lounge before I could finish my sentence. "She really likes to handle stuff herself" Then I turn off the store room's light, close the door and walk down stair to the lounge.

After I finally reach the lounge, I took the ladder from the brunette and set it near to the lounge's wall then I climb it up "Minako, hand me over the banner" The brunette took the banner on the table and hands it over to me and I starts to hang up the banner it was a light orange color banner with some cute chibi version of Ken and on the banner it says "Happy 13th Birthday Ken!" with a nice font and some cool colors that matches the banner.

"The banner is done! And the room are all decorated! "I cried with satisfaction but got interrupted by another yell from the chef which is Shinjiro "Not yet Aki! Now help me with the food and put them on the dining table!" I could see my happy face cracking up and my once victorious pose slumps down as I drag myself to the kitchen but somehow I felt that something is grabbing my shoulder and it turns out to be a petite hand that belongs to the brunette behind me. I jump back as my hearts starts beating fast and my cheeks slowly turns into red. I actually have a crush on the brunette which explains my weird reactions but she's already belongs to someone and that someone happens to be my best buddies well I'm not gonna talk about this anymore further. So I look back at her with my usual face "It's okay senpai, I can handle this! Just go and wait for the others, okay!" She pushes me back all way to the lounge's couch that makes me slump back on a squishy surface of the couch, she then went to the kitchen to help the guy.

As I were sitting there on the couch staring at nothing my eyes slowly felt heavy and I eventually drifted to sleep.

…..

I slowly open my eyes and find myself surrounded by nothing but white. Everything was white that it kinda hurts my eyes when I try to look around the room or space? I can't see any door around here and this place is quite wide. So I begin to wonder where actually am I? Is this a dream or reality? I got no choice but to find out the answer for my questions. I get up from where I was lying and starts to walk around to find if there's someone to ask or somewhere to go.

As seconds and minutes past I stop to walk as I found myself walking towards no end. "Where the heck am I?! and Damn I'm so hungry! "I grunted and slumps down on the floor in defeat and what's worse my stomach is crying for food which makes me let out a big sigh. As I were imagining how great it would be that I'm now sitting at the dining room with shinji's cooking awaits me to send them into my stomach I saw a pair of boots in front of me and a hand reach out to my face. I look up to the owner of the hand and see a girl smiling widely, blue hair and a pair of dark brown eyes.

I took the hand hesitantly and get up, as soon as I'm on my feet the girl starts to pull my right hand and starts to run while giggling happily. "W-wait! W-who are you? W-where are we going?!" The girl didn't answer but continues to run while dragging me with her and finally stop as we reach a velvet color door. I look at her quizzically but she quickly opens the door and push me into it.

The time I got pushed in I could hear a voice, a girl's voice saying "I'll see you again"

…..

**Here you go! Chapter 2 of Crossful Gifts of Hope! XD Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**And special thanks for G. and anisy for the kind review! I hope you guys keep on reading my works which is not really that great and review if you guys think that there's something wrong with the stories~ XD **


End file.
